nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
Bestiary
The world of Nodiatis is populated by a large expanse of creatures. Below is a list of all that is known about the ones that have been encountered thus far... Note: If you make any contributions to this page, make sure to give yourself credit at the bottom of the page, and please, don't remove anyone's name. Trophies in italics: required for the Seer's collection quests. Nodiatis Bestiary |- |align="center"| |Chameleon |align="center"|6 |align="center"|160 |align="center"| 525 950 1275 1500 1560 1540 1530 1470 1300 |align="center"|Fern Grove |''Lizard Horn'' (Combat +750) Chameleon Eye (Spirit +750) Sewer Rat |- |align="center"| |White Hawk |align="center"|7 |align="center"|189 |align="center"| 575 1050 1425 1700 1800 1820 1870 1890 1820 |align="center"|Fern Grove |Hawk Claw (Combat +850) White Feather (Spirit +850) Cross Puncher Buckler (Epic} Hunting Bow (Epic) |- |align="center"| |Mossy Chimp Tyrant (Boss) |align="center"|8 |align="center"|451 |align="center"| 1250 2300 3150 3800 4080 4200 4420 4620 4680 |align="center"|Fern Grove |Obsidian Spear Petrified Stump Shield Petrified Wood Breast Cover |- |align="center"| |Sprucen Protector |align="center"|7 |align="center"|189 |align="center"| 575 1050 1425 1700 1800 1820 1870 1890 1820 |align="center"|Spruce Woods |Spruce Claw (Combat +850) Heart of Spruce (Spirit +850) Petrified Bark Covered Leg Reinforced Apprentice Cap (Epic) |- |align="center"| |Frenzied Squirrel |align="center"|8 |align="center"|219 |align="center"| 625 1150 1575 1900 2040 2100 2210 2310 2340 |align="center"|Spruce Woods |Squirrel Claw (Combat +950) Squirrel Tail (Spirit +950) Broadhead Arrow (Epic) |- |align="center"| |Sylvain Bowman (Boss) |align="center"|9 |align="center"|500~505 |align="center"| 1350 2500 3450 4200 4560 4760 5100 5460 5720 |align="center"|Spruce Woods |Algae Tipped Arrow Hardened Stone Club Moss Covered Quiver |- |align="center"|102 px|Lost Polar Cub |Lost Polar Cub |align="center"|8 |align="center"|219 |align="center"| 625 1150 1575 1900 2040 2100 2210 2310 2340 |align="center"|Mosslands |''Cub Snout'' (Spirit +950) Cub Ear (Spirit +950) Deer Hide Quiver (Epic) |- |align="center"| |Mossy Anteater |align="center"|9 |align="center"|250 |align="center"| 675 1250 1725 2100 2280 2380 2550 2730 2860 |align="center"|Mosslands |''Anteater Nose'' (Combat +1,050) Mossy Coat (Spirit +1,050) Padded Apprentice Tabard (Epic) |- |align="center"| |Deformed Griffon (Boss) |align="center"|10 |align="center"|571 |align="center"| 1450 2700 3750 4600 5040 5320 5780 6300 6760 |align="center"|Mosslands |Chipmunk Petrified Bark Covered Leg Petrified Bark Sleeve Petrified Stump Shield |- |align="center"|102 px|Ravenous Monkey |Ravenous Monkey |align="center"|10 |align="center"|285 |align="center"| 725 1350 1875 2300 2520 2660 2890 3150 3380 |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 1 |''Howling Fangs'' (Combat +1,150) Monkey Tail (Spirit +1,150) Bow of Barbs Petrified Wood Breast Cover |- |align="center"| |Tiger Slug |align="center"|11 |align="center"|319 |align="center"| 775 1450 2025 2500 2760 2940 3230 3570 3900 |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 1 |Slug Eye (Spirit +1,250) Slug Slime (Spirit +1,250) Padded Apprentice Tabard (Epic) |- |align="center"| |Moss Mummy (Boss) |align="center"|12 |align="center"|710 |align="center"| 1650 3100 4350 5400 6000 6440 7140 7980 8840 |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 1 |Oceanic Staff Chipmunk Bow of Barbs Turtle Hollowed Geode Helm Jointed Geode Legging |- |align="center"| |Spikeshell Armadillo |align="center"|11 |align="center"|319 |align="center"| 775 1450 2025 2500 2760 2940 3230 3570 3900 |align="center"|Grasslands |''Dillo Spikes'' (Combat +1,250) Dillo Ear (Spirit +1,250) Hunting Bow (Epic) |- |align="center"| |Land Hermit |align="center"|12 |align="center"|353 |align="center"| 825 1550 2175 2700 3000 3220 3570 3990 4420 |align="center"|Grasslands |''Sharp Shell'' (Combat +1,350) Hermit's Jewel (Spirit +1,350) Geode Kite Shield |- |align="center"| |Rabid Hyena (Boss) |align="center"|13 |align="center"|? |align="center"| 1750 3300 4650 5800 6480 7000 7820 8820 9880 |align="center"|Grasslands |Outer Geode Breastplate Jagged Saber Turtle |- |align="center"|102 px| Lioness |Lioness |align="center"|12 |align="center"|357 |align="center"| 825 1550 2175 2700 3000 3220 3570 3990 4420 |align="center"|Plains |''Lion Ear'' (Spirit +1,350) Lion Steak (Spirit +1,350) Barbed Arrow Jackrabbit Boned Helmet Fine Leather Quiver Serrated Bone Dagger (Epic) |- |align="center"|102 px| Fiery Anthill |Fiery Anthill |align="center"|13 |align="center"|388 |align="center"| 875 1650 2325 2900 3240 3500 3910 4410 4940 |align="center"|Plains |''Burning Coals'' (Combat +1,450) Anthill Chunk (Spirit +1,450) Seaweed Whip |- |align="center"| |Bloodtusked Elephant (Boss) |align="center"|14 |align="center"|829 |align="center"| 1850 3500 4950 6200 6960 7560 8500 10920 |align="center"|Plains |Outer Geode Breastplate Rock Weighted Quiver |- |align="center"| |Rockshell Tortoise |align="center"|14 |align="center"|425 |align="center"| 925 1750 2475 3100 3480 3780 4250 4830 5460 |align="center"|South Passage |''Rockshell Spike'' (Combat +1,550) Tortoise Neck (Spirit +1,550) Bloody Executioner Sleeve Triple Padded Bloody Legging Blood Fletched Arrow |- |align="center"| |Sandfunnel Element |align="center"|15 |align="center"|468 |align="center"| 975 1850 2625 3300 3720 4060 4590 5250 5980 |align="center"|South Passage |''Essence of Storm'' (Combat +1,650) Stormdust (Spirit +1,650) Rock Weighted Quiver Chipmunk |- |align="center"|102 px|Sandskin Goblin |Sandskin Goblin (Boss) |align="center"|16 |align="center"|? |align="center"| 2050 3900 5550 7000 7920 8680 9860 11340 13000 |align="center"|South Passage |Broken Golden Waraxe Chipmunk Earthplate Legging Earthen Scalemail |- |align="center"| |Dall Sheep |align="center"|16 |align="center"|505 |align="center"| 1025 1950 2775 3500 3960 4340 4930 5670 6500 |align="center"|South Dread Mountains |''Ram Horn'' (Combat +1,750) Mountain Hoof (Spirit +1,750) Jagged Shell Barbute Kite of Shells Studded Leather Torso |- |align="center"| |Bouldertail Lizard |align="center"|17 |align="center"|544 |align="center"| 1075 2050 2925 3700 4200 4620 5270 6090 7020 |align="center"|South Dread Mountains |Rock Fangs (Combat +1,850) Rock Tail (Combat +1,850) Beachshell Leg Guard Blood Claw (Epic) Chipmunk |- |align="center"| |Firerock Elemental (Boss) |align="center"|18 |align="center"|? |align="center"| 2250 4300 6150 7800 8880 9800 11220 13020 15080 |align="center"|South Dread Mountains |Gouging Spear Shell Crusted Armpiece |- |align="center"| |Ant Lion |align="center"|17 |align="center"|? |align="center"| 1075 2050 2925 3700 4200 4620 5270 6090 7020 |align="center"|Petrified Forest |''Ant Lion Tooth'' (Combat +1,850) Ant Lion Carapace (Spirit +1,850) |- |align="center"| |Spine Slug |align="center"|18 |align="center"|? |align="center"| 1125 2150 3075 3900 4440 4900 5610 6510 7540 |align="center"|Petrified Forest |''Insect Quills'' (Combat +1,950) Insect Head (Spirit +1,950) |- |align="center"| |War Beetle (Boss) |align="center"|19 |align="center"|? |align="center"| 2350 4500 6450 8200 9360 10360 11900 13860 16120 |align="center"|Petrified Forest |Copper Recurve Studded Leather Torso Leather Covered Wood Buckler Pomeranian |- |align="center"|102 px| Goblin Escapee |Goblin Escapee |align="center"|19 |align="center"|? |align="center"| 1175 2250 3225 4100 4680 5180 5950 6930 8060 |align="center"|Orc Camp |''Weighted Chain'' (Combat +2,050) Goblin Ear (Spirit +2,050) |- |align="center"|102 px |Orc Bandit |align="center"|20 |align="center"|? |align="center"| 1225 2350 3375 4300 4920 5460 6290 7350 8580 |align="center"|Orc Camp |''Stubby Stiletto'' (Combat +2,150) Bandit Leather (Spirit +2,150) |- |align="center"|102 px| Legionary Orc |Legionary Orc (Boss) |align="center"|21 |align="center"|? |align="center"|2550 4900 7050 9000 10320 11480 13260 15540 18200 |align="center"|Orc Camp |Pomeranian Suncracked Golden Quiver Pointed Velvet Head Cap Thickened Blood Velvet Legpiece Level 27 Range Equipment |- |align="center"|102 px| Stone Scorpion |Stone Scorpion |align="center"|20 |align="center"|? |align="center"|1225 2350 3375 4300 4920 5460 6290 7350 8580 |align="center"|North Passage |Scorpion Pincer (Combat +2,150) Scorpion Tail (Combat +2,150) Pointed Velvet Head Cap Blood Velvet Sleeve Fungal Growth Leg Ladybug (Epic) |- |align="center"|102 px| Cluster of Rock Tendrils |Cluster of Rock Tendrils |align="center"|21 |align="center"|715 |align="center"|1275 2450 3525 4500 5160 5740 6630 7770 9100 |align="center"|North Passage |''Tendril Sample'' (Combat +2,250) Tendril Secretion (Spirit +2,250) Pointed Velvet Head Cap Fur Lined Blood Velvet Shirt Thickened Blood Velvet Legpiece Blood Velvet Covered Scutum Sun Piercer Arrow Suncracked Golden Quiver Chain Whip (Epic) Ladybug (Epic) |- |align="center"|102 px| Ogreling |Ogreling (Boss)ELITE |align="center"|22 |align="center"|? |align="center"|2650 5100 7350 9400 10800 12040 13940 16380 19240 |align="center"|North Passage |Fungal Brain Guard Fungal Growth Leg Fungal Infesting Shield |- |align="center"|102 px|Fungaloid |Fungaloid |align="center"|20 |align="center"|? |align="center"|1225 2350 3375 4300 4920 5460 6290 7350 8580 |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 2 |''Giant Shroom Stem'' (Spirit +2,150) Mysterious Fungal Growth (Spirit +2,150) Sungold Bow |- |align="center"|102 px|Flesh Worm |Flesh Worm |align="center"|21 |align="center"|? |align="center"|1275 2450 3525 4500 5160 5740 6630 7770 9100 |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 2 |Worm Flesh (Spirit +2,250) Worm Saliva (Spirit +2,250) Thickened Blood Velvet Legpiece |- |align="center"|102 px|Moss Harvester |Moss Harvester (Boss) |align="center"|22 |align="center"|? |align="center"|2650 5100 7350 9400 10800 12040 13940 16380 19240 |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 2 |Climbing Shoes Amethyst Crystal Bow Birch Staff Fungal Brain Guard Fungal Infesting Shield |- |align="center"| |Mountain Rattler |align="center"|21 |align="center"|? |align="center"|1275 2450 3525 4500 5160 5740 6630 7770 9100 |align="center"|North Dread Mountains |''Rattler Head'' (Combat +2,250) Rattler Venom (Spirit +2,250) Amethyst Crystal Bow Birch Staff Fungal Brain Guard Fungus Covered Sleeve Fungal Growth Leg Squirrel |- |align="center"| |Swoop Vulture |align="center"|23 |align="center"|? |align="center"|1375 2650 3825 4900 5640 6300 7310 8610 10140 |align="center"|North Dread Mountains |Vulture Beak (Combat +2,450) Vulture Claw (Combat +2,450) Snow Fur Shield Squirrel Thick Iron Visor (Epic) Redleaf Arrow (Epic) Kremaltors (05) Skyfall (06) |- |align="center"| |Mountain Goat (Boss) |align="center"|24 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|2850 5500 7950 10200 11760 13160 15300 18060 21320 |align="center"|North Dread Mountains |Snakeskin Staff |- |align="center"| |Spikevark |align="center"|22 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|1325 2550 3675 4700 5400 6020 6970 8190 9620 |align="center"|Rocklands |''Aardvark Spikes'' (Combat +2,350) Aardvark Snout (Spirit +2,350) |- |align="center"| |Rock Tusk Mammoth |align="center"|23 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|1375 2650 3825 4900 5640 6300 7310 8610 10140 |align="center"|Rocklands |Mammoth Fur (Spirit +2,450) Rock Tusk (Combat +2,450) Birch Core Bow |- |align="center"| |Razorclaw Monkey (Boss) |align="center"|25 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|2950 5700 8250 10600 12240 13720 15980 18900 22360 |align="center"|Rocklands |Demon Horn Staff |- |align="center"|102 px|Bird of Dark Skies |Bird Of Dark Skies |align="center"|24 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|1425 2750 3975 5100 5880 6580 7650 9030 10660 |align="center"|Active Volcano |''Bird Meat'' (Spirit +2,550) Dark Feather Crown (Spirit +2,550) Snakeskin Staff |- |align="center"|102 px|Metallic Archanoid |Metallic Arachnid |align="center"|25 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|1475 2850 4125 5300 6120 6860 7990 9450 11180 |align="center"|Active Volcano |Glass Eye (Spirit +2,650) Metal Pincers (Combat +2,650) |- |align="center"|102 px|Golem |Lavagolem Dragon (Boss) |align="center"|26 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|3050 5900 8550 11000 12720 14280 16660 19740 23400 |align="center"|Active Volcano |Birch Shaft Arrow Squirrel |- |align="center"|102 px|Baby Rhockno |Baby Rhockno |align="center"|25 |align="center"|940 |align="center"|1475 2850 4125 5300 6120 6860 7990 9450 11180 |align="center"|Lavalands |Small Rhino Horn (Combat +2,650) Rhino Hoof (Spirit +2,650) |- |align="center"|102 px |Fyre Storm |align="center"|26 |align="center"|960 |align="center"|1525 2950 4275 5500 6360 7140 8330 9870 11700 |align="center"|Lavalands |Serpent Flame (Combat +2,750) Fire Weave (Spirit +2,750) |- |align="center"|102 px|Imp Lord |Imp Lord (Boss)ELITE |align="center"|27 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|3150 6100 8850 11400 13200 14840 17340 20580 24440 |align="center"|Lavalands |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"|102 px|Harpoon Fly |Harpoon Fly |align="center"|26 |align="center"|? |align="center"|1525 2950 4275 5500 6360 7140 8330 9870 11700 |align="center"|Obsidian Swamp |Fly Eye (Spirit +2,750) Insect Wings ''(Spirit +2,750) |- |align="center"|102 px|Obsidianskin Croc |Obsidianskin Croc |align="center"|27 |align="center"|? |align="center"|1575 3050 4425 5700 6600 7420 8670 10290 12220 |align="center"|Obsidian Swamp |''Croc Jaw ''(Combat +2,850) Croc Skin (Spirit +2,850) |- |align="center"|102 px|Angel of Darkness |Angel Of Darkness (Boss) |align="center"|28 |align="center"|? |align="center"|3250 6300 9150 11800 13680 15400 18020 21420 25480 |align="center"|Obsidian Swamp |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"|102 px|Orcish Horde |Orcish Horde |align="center"|28 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|1625 3150 4575 5900 6840 7700 9010 10710 12740 |align="center"|Orc Fortress |Orcish Dagger (Combat +2,950) Orcish Skull (Spirit +2,950) Zombie Scale Claw (Epic) |- |align="center"|102 px|Orc of Burden |Orc of Burden |align="center"|29 |align="center"|? |align="center"|1675 3250 4725 6100 7080 7980 9350 11130 13260 |align="center"|Orc Fortress |''Orc Skin (Spirit +3,050) Orcish Studded Leather (Spirit +3,050) Rabbit(Epic) Phlebotomize Rank 6(Epic) Zombie Scale Claw (Epic) |- |align="center"|102 px|Orc General |Orc General (Boss)ELITE |align="center"|30 |align="center"|? |align="center"|3450 6700 9750 12600 14640 16520 19380 23100 27560 |align="center"|Orc Fortress |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"|102 px|Moss Guardian |Moss Guardian |align="center"|28 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|1625 3150 4575 5900 6840 7700 9010 10710 12740 |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 3 |''Insect Teeth (Combat +2,950) Slimey Eye (Spirit +2,950) |- |align="center"|102 px|Suicidoll |Suicidoll |align="center"|29 |align="center"|? |align="center"|1675 3250 4725 6100 7080 7980 9350 11130 13260 |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 3 |Doll Hair (Spirit +3,050) Noose (Spirit +3,050) |- |align="center"| |Mummified Goblin (Boss) |align="center"|30 |align="center"|? |align="center"|3450 6700 9750 12600 14640 16520 19380 23100 27560 |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 3 |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Water Python |align="center"|29 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|1675 3250 4725 6100 7080 7980 9350 11130 13260 |align="center"|Halcyon River |Python Meat (Spirit +3,050) Python Scales (Spirit +3,050) |- |align="center"| |Great Egret |align="center"|30 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|1725 3350 4875 6300 7320 8260 9690 11550 13780 |align="center"|Halcyon River |Egret Beak Tip (Combat +3,150) White Bird Crown (Spirit +3,150) |- |align="center"| |Black Panther (Boss) |align="center"|31 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Halcyon River |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"|102 px|Ogre Scout |Ogre Scout |align="center"|30 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ogre Foothills |Ogre Kris (Combat +3,150) Ogre Keg (Spirit +3,150) |- |align="center"|102 px|Orc Invader |Orc Invader |align="center"|32 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ogre Foothills |Large Mace Head (Combat +3,350) Scaled Mail (Spirit +3,350) |- |align="center"|102 px|Tyrhiss |Tyrhiss (Boss) |align="center"|32 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ogre Foothills |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"|102 px|Pixie Gremlin |Pixie Gremlin |align="center"|33 |align="center"| 1325 |align="center"| |align="center"|Ogre Caves |Claw Wing (Spirit +3,450) Gremlin Eye (Spirit +3,450) |- |align="center"|102 px|Hardshell Turtle |Hardshell Turtle |align="center"|34 |align="center"| 1375 |align="center"| |align="center"|Ogre Caves |Shielded Shell (Combat +3,550) Turtle Eye (Spirit +3,550) |- |align="center"|102 px|Ogre Captain |Ogre Captain (Boss) |align="center"|35 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ogre Caves |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"|102 px|Fire Wisp |Fire Wisp |align="center"|34 |align="center"| 1375 |align="center"| |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 4 |Firefrown (Combat +3,550) Heart of Fire (Spirit +3,550) |- |align="center"|102 px|Vein Thief |Vein Thief |align="center"|35 |align="center"| 1433 |align="center"| |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 4 |Blood Tentacle (Combat +3,650) Blood Lung (Spirit +3,650) |- |align="center"|102 px|Fern Sporeling |Fern Sporeling (Boss) |align="center"|36 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 4 |Ocean Waders |- |align="center"| |Arctic Fox |align="center"|35 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Snow Hills |Frozen Eye (Spirit +3,650) Snow Tail (Spirit +3,650) |- |align="center"| |Snow Skellie |align="center"|36 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Snow Hills |Snow Horn (Combat +3,750) Icey Ribcage (Spirit +3,750) |- |align="center"| |Snow Troll (Boss) |align="center"|37 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Snow Hills |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Giant Snow Crab |align="center"|36 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Skeleton Coast |Snow Crab Shellspike (Combat +3,750) Snow Crab Claw (Combat +3,750) |- |align="center"| |Skelesaur |align="center"|36 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Skeleton Coast |Fossil Claw (Combat +3,750) Lower Jaw (Combat +3,750) |- |align="center"| |Bone Cleaner (Boss) |align="center"|37 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Skeleton Coast |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Manta Ray |align="center"|37 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Tempest Shallows |Poison Barb (Combat +3,850) Ray Egg Capsule (Spirit +3,850) |- |align="center"| |Blue Sailfish |align="center"|38 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Tempest Shallows |Sailfish Spear (Combat +3,950) Sailfin (Spirit +3,950) |- |align="center"| |Great Shark (Boss) |align="center"|39 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Tempest Shallows |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Fungal Pelican |align="center"|15 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Islands of Dreval |Fungal Feathers (Spirit +1,650) Spikehead (Combat +1,650) |- |align="center"| |Redbelly Bird |align="center"|20 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Islands of Dreval | |- |align="center"| |Island Gorilla (Boss ELITE) |align="center"|45 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Islands of Dreval |Frosted War Torch |- |align="center"| |Gutted Goblin |align="center"|38 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 5 |Living Flesh (Spirit +3,950) Rotten Flesh Ear (Spirit +3,950) |- |align="center"| |Acid Dragon |align="center"|39 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 5 |Digestive Acid (Combat +4,050) Dragon Claw (Spirit +4,050) |- |align="center"| |Moss Minotaur (Boss) |align="center"|40 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 5 |Sharp Toothed Quiver |- |align="center"| |Dolphiend |align="center"|38 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Palm Oasis |Dolphin Jaw (Spirit +3,950) Ocean Spray (Spirit 3,950) |- |align="center"| |Frill Lizard |align="center"|39 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Palm Oasis |Long Lizard Tail (Spirit +4,050) Water Lizard Claw (Combat +4,050) |- |align="center"| |Carnivorous Placticus (Boss) |align="center"|40 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Palm Oasis |Cursed Pummel |- |align="center"| |Goblin Surveyor |align="center"|39 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Goblin Mountains |Broken Hammerstaff (Combat +4,050) Surveyor's Eyepiece (Spirit +4,050) |- |align="center"| |Goblin Eater |align="center"|40 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Goblin Mountains |Goblin Eater Hair (Spirit +4,150) Long Fangs (Combat +4,150) |- |align="center"| |Goblin Hunting Party (Boss) |align="center"|41 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Goblin Mountains |Golden Gladiator Leggings |- |align="center"| |Pack of Bats |align="center"|41 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Bat Caves |Bat Blood Bladder (Spirit +4,250) Bat Wing (Spirit +4,250) |- |align="center"| |Blind Darkworm |align="center"|41 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Bat Caves |Barbed Tail (Combat +4,250) Eaten Soul (Spirit +4,250) |- |align="center"| |Chiroptera (Boss) |align="center"|42 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Bat Caves |Cold Tipped Arrow |- |align="center"| |Psych Bat |align="center"|42 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Vampire Dungeon Level 1 |Giant Bat Ribs (Spirit +4,350) Syringe Fangs (Combat +4,350) |- |align="center"| |Spectre |align="center"|43 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Vampire Dungeon Level 1 |Spectral Scythe (Spirit +4,450) Spectral Grasp (Combat +4,450) |- |align="center"| |Vampiric Shadow (Boss) |align="center"|44 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Vampire Dungeon Level 1 |Steel Spike Crampons |- |align="center"| |Ivoric Walrus |align="center"|43 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Glacial River | Walrus Tusk (Combat +4,450) Walrus Whiskers (Spirit +4,450) Raccoon |- |align="center"| |Polar Bear |align="center"|44 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Glacial River |Furry Ear (Spirit +4,550) Polar Steak (Spirit +4,550) |- |align="center"| |Giant Snow Lion (Boss) |align="center"|45 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Glacial River |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Caribou |align="center"|45 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Tundra Wastelands |''Antlers of Attack (Combat +4,650) Hoof of Stomping (Combat +4,650) |- |align="center"| |Muskox |align="center"|46 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Tundra Wastelands |Dingleberry Fur (Spirit +4,750) Smashing Skull (Combat +4,750) |- |align="center"| |Wooly Rhino (Boss) |align="center"|47 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Tundra Wastelands |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Snow Eagle |align="center"|46 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ice Lake |Eagle Talons (Combat +4,750) Snow Feathers (Spirit +4,750) |- |align="center"| |Narwhal |align="center"|47 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ice Lake |Icey Impaler (Combat +4,850) Jar of Blubber (Spirit +4,850) |- |align="center"| |Ice Elemental (Boss ELITE) |align="center"|48 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ice Lake |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Banded Eel |align="center"|46 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Alkaline Lake |Eel Gall Stones (Spirit +4,750) Eel Venom (Combat +4,750) |- |align="center"| |Sea Dragon |align="center"|48 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Alkaline Lake |Dragon Jaw (Combat +5,000) Dragon Nails (Combat +5,000) |- |align="center"| |Tral Octopus (Boss) |align="center"|49 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Alkaline Lake |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Snow Goblin |align="center"|48 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ice Cave River |Spearhead (Combat +5,000) Goblin Spleen (Spirit +5,000) |- |align="center"| |Snow Snarl |align="center"|49 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ice Cave River |Bloody Fur (Spirit +5,150) Blacktip Tail (Spirit +5,150) |- |align="center"| |Giant Cave Taruntula (Boss) |align="center"|50 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ice Cave River |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Boulder Warrior |align="center"|50 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Snake River |Boulder Finger (Combat +5,300) Stone Heart (Combat +5,300) |- |align="center"| |River Elemental |align="center"|51 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Snake River |River Essence (Spirit +5,450) Storm Tear (Spirit +5,450) |- |align="center"| |Trihawk (Boss) |align="center"|52 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Snake River |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Vile Anteater |align="center"|50 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Vampire Dungeon Level 2 |Hip Spike (Combat +5,300) Severed Bone Tail (Combat +5,300) |- |align="center"| |Death Harpy |align="center"|51 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Vampire Dungeon Level 2 |Harpy Hair (Spirit +5,450) Poison Gland (Combat +5,450) |- |align="center"| |Fleshhound Ceribus (Boss) |align="center"|52 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Vampire Dungeon Level 2 |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Guk Golum |align="center"|51 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Cyprus Stump Forest |Swamp Poison (Combat +5,450) Vial of Swamp Water (Spirit +5,450) |- |align="center"| |Death Bringer |align="center"|52 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Cyprus Stump Forest |Deathbeak (Combat +5,600) Swamp Plumage (Spirit +5,600) |- |align="center"| |Guktula (Boss) |align="center"|53 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Cyprus Stump Forest |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Demonic Hamster |align="center"|52 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Saltlands |Demonic Emblem (Spirit +5,600) Spike Globe (Combat +5,600) |- |align="center"| |Sour Toad |align="center"|53 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Saltlands |Sour Skin (Combat +5,750) Suction Fingers (Spirit +5,750) |- |align="center"| |Saltrock Behemoth (Boss) |align="center"|54 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Saltlands |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Swamp Ray |align="center"|54 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Bog Swamp |Ray Steak (Spirit +5,900) Ray's Tail Barb (Combat +5,900) |- |align="center"| |Night Steed |align="center"|55 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Bog Swamp |Eye of the Steed (Spirit +6,050) Swampsteed Hair (Spirit +6,050) |- |align="center"| |Drave Viper (Boss) |align="center"|56 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Bog Swamp |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Drill Flies |align="center"|55 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Bog Foothills |Fly Legs (Spirit +6,050) Fly Tail (Spirit +6,050) |- |align="center"| |Cobra Worm |align="center"|56 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Bog Foothills |Slime of Earth (Spirit +6,200) Worm Heart (Spirit +6,200) |- |align="center"| |Servant of the Grass (Boss) |align="center"|57 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Bog Foothills |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Blood Mites |align="center"|56 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ancient Oak |Blood Tooth (Combat +6,200) Vial of Digested Blood (Spirit +6,200) |- |align="center"| |Soul Spider |align="center"|57 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ancient Oak |Jointed Spider Leg (Spirit +6,350) Soul Fangs (Combat +6,350) |- |align="center"| |Shadow Monkey (Boss) |align="center"|58 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ancient Oak |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Black Wolf |align="center"|58 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Snow Forest |Forrest Eyes (Spirit +6,500) Thick Snowy Fur (Spirit +6,500) |- |align="center"| |Snowy Owl |align="center"|59 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Snow Forest |Owl Totem (Spirit +6,650) Perfect Owl Tail (Spirit +6,650) |- |align="center"| |Grizzly Bear (Boss) |align="center"|60 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Snow Forest |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Oakling |align="center"|58 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Dungeon of Rot Level 1 |Emerald Eye (Spirit +6,500) Oakling Leaves (Spirit +6,500) |- |align="center"| |Root Snake |align="center"|59 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Dungeon of Rot Level 1 |Snake's Whip Tail (Spirit +6,650) Winged Serpent Tick (Spirit +6,650) |- |align="center"| |Entangled Skeleton (Boss) |align="center"|60 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Dungeon of Rot Level 1 |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Birch Cupid |align="center"|59 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Birch Forest |Cupid's Arrowtip (Combat +6,650) Cupid's Wing (Combat +6,650) |- |align="center"| |Leafy Mantis |align="center"|59 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Birch Forest |Leaf Leg (Spirit +6,650) Mantis Kidney (Spirit +6,650) |- |align="center"| |Terror Wasp (Boss) |align="center"|60 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Birch Forest |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Rogue Crab |align="center"|60 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Arena Isle |Giant Pincer (Combat +6,800) Rogue's Mortar (Spirit +6,800) |- |align="center"| |Fallen Gladiator |align="center"|61 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Arena Isle |Gladiator's Net (Combat +6,950) Gladiator's Trident (Combat +6,950) |- |align="center"| |Champion Spirit (Boss) |align="center"|62 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Arena Isle |Sharkskin Diving Gear |- |align="center"| |Pirate Outcast |align="center"|62 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Coral Wreckage |Dew Rag (Spirit +7,100) Tin Blade (Combat +7,100) |- |align="center"| |Spikeshell Crab |align="center"|63 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Coral Wreckage |Crab Shell (Combat +7,250) Swallowed Anchor (Spirit +7,250) |- |align="center"| |Sea Lion Tyrant (Boss) |align="center"|64 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Coral Wreckage |Stillsuit |- |align="center"| |Snarl Mole |align="center"|63 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Geyser Valley |Mole Nose (Spirit +7,250) Viscious Claws (Combat +7,250) |- |align="center"| |Geyser Serpent |align="center"|64 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Geyser Valley |Dead Eye? (Spirit +7,400) Intestinal Worms (Spirit +7,400) |- |align="center"| |Geyser Overlord (Boss) |align="center"|65 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Geyser Valley |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Sand Mummy |align="center"|64 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Desert Flats |Cobwebs (Spirit +7,400) Mummy Paw (Combat +7,400) |- |align="center"| |Desert Guardian |align="center"|65 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Desert Flats |Cactus Bloom (Spirit +7,550) Cactus Skin (Combat +7,550) |- |align="center"| |Elder Sidewinder (Boss ELITE) |align="center"|66 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Desert Flats |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Sperm Whale |align="center"|65 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Drevina Sea |Vial of Whale Slobber (Spirit +7,550) Whale Tooth (Combat +7,550) |- |align="center"| |Ghost Vessel |align="center"|66 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Drevina Sea |Barnacled Anchor (Spirit +7,700) Broken Dirk (Combat +7,700) |- |align="center"| |Behemoth Sea Croc (Boss) |align="center"|67 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Drevina Sea |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Grease Golum |align="center"|65 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Oil Swamp |Orb Eye (Spirit +7,550) Rotten Stomach Lining (Spirit +7,550) |- |align="center"| |Goblin Thug |align="center"|66 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Oil Swamp |Goblin Phlegm (Spirit +7,700) |- |align="center"| |Black Dragon (Boss) |align="center"|67 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Oil Swamp |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Minor Minotaur |align="center"|66 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Canyon Edge |Bone Armor (Spirit +7,700) Skinning Horn (Combat +7,700) |- |align="center"| |Rockwing Beetle |align="center"|67 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Canyon Edge |Rock Abdomen (Spirit +7,850) Stone Legs (Spirit +7,850) |- |align="center"| |Angel Eel Behemoth (Boss ELITE) |align="center"|68 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Canyon Edge |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Spider Snake |align="center"|67 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Jungle Canopy |Snake Hoof (Spirit +7,850) Spider Scales (Spirit +7,850) |- |align="center"| |Blood Toucan |align="center"|68 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Jungle Canopy |Bloodbeak (Combat +8,000) Toucan Tail Feathers (Spirit +8,000) |- |align="center"| |Giant Mantis (Boss) |align="center"|69 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Jungle Canopy |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Brightarrow Fish |align="center"|68 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Jun River |Living Arrowhead (Combat +8,000) Fish Stomach (Spirit +8,000) |- |align="center"| |Water Maiden |align="center"|69 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Jun River |Aquaarm Wing (Spirit +8,150) Wetless Hair (Spirit +8,150) |- |align="center"| |Jun Predator (Boss) |align="center"|70 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Jun River |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Algae Gremlin |align="center"|70 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Roggork Hills |Ear of the Infecting (Combat +8,300) Gremlin Goatee (Combat +8,300) |- |align="center"| |Armored Viper |align="center"|71 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Roggork Hills |Viper Spike Tail (Combat +8,450) Viper Splitfang (Combat +8,450) |- |align="center"| |Horde of Ogrelings (Boss) |align="center"|72 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Roggork Hills |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Tank Beetle |align="center"|71 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Dungeon of Rot Level 2 | |- |align="center"| |Firepillar |align="center"|72 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Dungeon of Rot Level 2 | |- |align="center"| |Warlock of Rot (Boss) |align="center"|73 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Dungeon of Rot Level 2 |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Flying Fish |align="center"|71 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Beach Cliffs |Aquaflight Wing (Spirit +8,450) Bonehammer Head (Combat +8,450) |- |align="center"| |Depths Dragon |align="center"|72 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Beach Cliffs |Dragon Flipper (Spirit +8,600) Aqua Essence (Spirit +8,600) |- |align="center"| |Red Algea Wildabeast (Boss) |align="center"|73 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Beach Cliffs |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Rock Snake |align="center"|72 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Roggork Peaks |Flailing Boulder (Combat +8,600) Rock Jaw (Combat +8,600) |- |align="center"| |Mule Bat |align="center"|73 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Roggork Peaks |Mule Bat Scruff (Spirit +8,750) Quickflight Hoof (Combat +8,750) |- |align="center"| |Group of Tendril Talons (Boss) |align="center"|74 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Roggork Peaks |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Desert Mummy |align="center"|73 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Desert Dunes |Goblet of Dehydration (Combat +8,750) Neverdrier Cloth (Spirit +8,750) |- |align="center"| |Two-Headed Asp |align="center"|74 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Desert Dunes |Asp Rattle (Spirit +8,900) Hooded Asp Eye (Spirit +8,900) |- |align="center"| |Spider Cactus (Boss) |align="center"|75 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Desert Dunes |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Pelican of Sorrow |align="center"|74 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ocean of Sorrow |Sorrow Beak (Combat +8,900) Vile Essence (Combat +8,900) |- |align="center"| |Lost Orca |align="center"|75 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ocean of Sorrow |Orca Eye (Spirit +9,050) Orca Flipper (Combat +9,050) |- |align="center"| |Possessed Whale (Boss) |align="center"|76 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ocean of Sorrow |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Flying Seahorse |align="center"|30 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Island |Seahorse Whipping Tail (Combat +3,150) |- |align="center"| |Leafskin Ape |align="center"|35 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Island |? |- |align="center"| |Clawleaf Tyrant (Boss) |align="center"|80 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Island |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Flame Bat |align="center"|75 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Dungeon Level 1 |Flame wing ( combat + 9,050) Hellscreem (combat +9,050) |- |align="center"| |Cave Spider |align="center"|76 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Dungeon Level 1 |Stalagmite Eggsac (Spirit +9,200) Cave spider fang (Combat + 9,200) |- |align="center"| |Shark Zombie (Boss) |align="center"|77 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Dungeon Level 1 |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Mucus Zombie |align="center"|77 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Dungeon Level 2 |Chomping Skull (Combat +9,350) Mucus Covered Boot (Spirit + 9,350) |- |align="center"| |Bile Abomination |align="center"|78 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Dungeon Level 2 |Glob of Bile (Spirit +9,500) Projectile Bile (Combat +9,500) |- |align="center"| |Splittail Snake (Boss) |align="center"|79 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Dungeon Level 2 |Dragon's Will |- |align="center"| |? |align="center"|79 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Mount Whitecap |Fleshrendering Beak (Combat +9,650) Mutant Claw (Combat +9,650) |- |align="center"| |Young Chimera |align="center"|80 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Mount Whitecap |Chimera Fangs (Combat +9,800) Chimera Hair (Spirit +9,800) |- |align="center"| |Sun Divine (Boss) |align="center"|81 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Mount Whitecap |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Terrador |align="center"|79 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Great Plateau |Terratongue (Spirit +9,650) Wing Claw (Combat +9,650) |- |align="center"| |Mutant Rhino |align="center"|80 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Great Plateau |Eye of Agony (Spirit +9,800) Inverted Horn (Combat +9,800) |- |align="center"| |Death Crawler (Boss) |align="center"|81 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Great Plateau |Hawkeye Staff |- |align="center"| |Corpse of Decay |align="center"|80 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Dungeon of Rot Level 3 |Severed Head (Spirit +9,800) Zombie Claw (Combat +9,800) |- |align="center"| |Colony of Rats |align="center"|81 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Dungeon of Rot Level 3 |Rat claw (combat +9,950) Rat Tail (Spirit +9,950) |- |align="center"| |Rotshroom (Boss) |align="center"|82 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Dungeon of Rot Level 3 |Halcyon Ward |- |align="center"| |Flying Dart Fish |align="center"|81 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Halcyon Rapids |Dart Nose (Combat +9,950) Waterflow Essence (Spirit +9,950) |- |align="center"| |? |align="center"|82 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Halcyon Rapids |Mountain Lion Fangs (Combat +10,100) |- |align="center"| |Waterock Lord (Boss) |align="center"|83 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Halcyon Rapids | |- |align="center"| |Dancing Fire |align="center"|82 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|South Lake Halcyon |Fire Tear (Spirit +10,100) Flame Hand (Combat +10,100) |- |align="center"| |Horde of Riverworms |align="center"|83 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|South Lake Halcyon |Jar of Flesh Eating Worms (Combat +10,250) Wormglow (Spirit +10,250) |- |align="center"| |Ghastly Jellyfish (Boss) |align="center"|84 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|South Lake Halcyon |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| | |align="center"|84 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|The Great Dam | |- |align="center"| |Stick Behebug |align="center"|85 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|The Great Dam | |- |align="center"| |King Beaver (Boss) |align="center"|86 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|The Great Dam |Polar Bear |- |align="center"| |? |align="center"|86 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|North Lake Halcyon | |- |align="center"| |? |align="center"|87 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|North Lake Halcyon | |- |align="center"| |Whale Eater (Boss) |align="center"|88 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|North Lake Halcyon |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Cycloptic Sandworm |align="center"|86 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Sandy Beach | |- |align="center"| |Tidal Element |align="center"|87 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Sandy Beach | |- |align="center"| |Infested Gull (Boss ELITE) |align="center"|88 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Sandy Beach |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Crazed Goblin |align="center"|88 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Deadman's Valley |Shrunken Head (Spirit +11,000) Witching Dagger (Combat +11,000) |- |align="center"| |? |align="center"|89 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Deadman's Valley | |- |align="center"| |Boulder Hurler (Boss) |align="center"|90 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Deadman's Valley |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Goblin Trooper |align="center"|90 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Goblin Swamp | |- |align="center"| |? |align="center"|91 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Goblin Swamp |Great Fangs (Combat +11,450) Hardened Scales (Spirit +11,450) |- |align="center"| |Turtle Elder (Boss) |align="center"|92 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Goblin Swamp |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Glow Worm |align="center"|91 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Vampire Dungeon Level 3 |Glowskin (Spirit +11,450) Glowskull (Spirit +11,450) |- |align="center"| |Angel Deceased |align="center"|92 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Vampire Dungeon Level 3 | |- |align="center"| |Vampire Demigod (Boss) |align="center"|93 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Vampire Dungeon Level 3 |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |? |align="center"|95 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Dungeon Level 3 |Flame Essence (Spirit +12,050) |- |align="center"| |Spear Gypsy |align="center"|96 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Dungeon Level 3 |Gypsy Spearhook (Combat +12,200) Gypsy Spiritward (Spirit +12,200) |- |align="center"| |? (Boss) |align="center"|97? |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Dungeon Level 3 |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |? |align="center"|95 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Fungi Forest | |- |align="center"| |? |align="center"|96 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Fungi Forest | |- |align="center"| |? (Boss) |align="center"|97? |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Fungi Forest |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |? |align="center"|96 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Redwood Forest |Flat Tail (Spirit +12,200) Squirrel Wing (Spirit +12,200) |- |align="center"| |? |align="center"|97 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Redwood Forest | |- |align="center"| |? (Boss) |align="center"|98? |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Redwood Forest |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |??? |align="center"|97? |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Endless Canyon | |- |align="center"| |??? |align="center"|98 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Endless Canyon |Warped Mining Pick (Combat +12,500) Mining Cap (Spirit +12,500) |- |align="center"| |??? (Boss) |align="center"|99? |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Endless Canyon |Boss Drop (e.g.) |- |align="center"| |??? |align="center"|99? |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Pit of Eternity |? |- |align="center"| |??? |align="center"|100 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Pit of Eternity |Controlled Lightning (Combat +12,800) Ball Lightning (Combat +12,800) |- |align="center"| |??? (Boss) |align="center"|? |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Pit of Eternity |Boss Drop (e.g.) |- |align="center"| |??? |align="center"|103 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|??? |Skellie Trident (Combat +13,250) Woven Ribcage (Spirit +13,250) |- |align="center"| |??? |align="center"|104 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|??? |Flame Flail (Combat +13,400) Hellfur (Spirit +13,400) |} Info provided by: Jericko, Charlesraven, Habum, Mylmyzz, Mitschu, Grabash, Ahze85283, Megaminekochan, Mutantdeath,Chimpynator, Platypus, Dathranir, Eulen001, Stinkypuppy, Bortaxxial, Alissary, Ichabod777, Shadowmagic, Dukeplatypus, Pinchhitter, 3v1lchr1s,Dr. Armitage, Drumboardist, Ajones, Ehlmaris Experience by: Beetdabrat __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Basics